


What we are matters less when we're hurt

by BlooBlu



Series: Crime doesn't usually mean love [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Broken Bones, Dorks in Love, Family Dynamics, Graphic Description, Hospitalization, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Kid Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Kid Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Multi, Nicknames, Panic, Peer Pressure, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:15:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22484749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlooBlu/pseuds/BlooBlu
Summary: Virgil falls out of a tree and breaks his arm.Deceit is worried, Remus freaks out, and Logan is there for all of them.
Relationships: Loceit, Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Crime doesn't usually mean love [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584493
Comments: 13
Kudos: 210





	What we are matters less when we're hurt

This is an awful day. It really, truly is. But there isn't much else he can do at this point. He's been caught off guard and this is God's way of keeping him on his toes.

Virgil broke his arm at school today.

Part of Deceit still can't wrap his head around it - if anything when the school had called him and said that his son had been injured, he'd thought for sure it would be Remus. That boy didn't know how to stay away from dangerous things, and it was only through sheer luck that they hadn't needed to make more than just a few trips to the ER til now.

But no, the lady (who sounded entirely too calm for this situation) kindly informed him that it was Sander's elementary calling, that _Virgil_ had fallen out of a tree, and that they needed his permission to call an ambulance. He refused the offer, and said that he would come pick up his son and take him to the hospital himself. He also requested for Virgil to be put on the phone until he arrived.

_"I'm sorry baby, I'm so sorry, but we really cannot afford a trip in an ambulance, I'll be there soon-"_

_"I- I'm… I'm sorry, papa. It hurts so bad, I didn't mean to fall but i-"_

_"It's fine, Vee, it's not your fault, okay? Just take some deep breaths- remember the breathing exercises? Count with me?_

_**1  
2  
3  
4… ** _

_**1  
2  
3  
4  
5  
6  
7…** _

_**1  
2  
3  
4  
5  
6  
7  
8…** _

_"Good, you're doing great. Now in again…"_

_**1  
2  
3  
4…** _

Now, he was pacing through the waiting room, feeling both entirely too jumpy to sit still and like his legs could collapse under him at any second. Logan should be here any second with Remus, and it's not like he could go see Virgil in the meantime time anyways. Poor little guy needs stitches. 

_And it's such a horrifying thought, that his baby's bones had been forced out through the skin- he couldn't even imagine what kind of pain his son is in, for that to happen to someone so small, so new and sensitive to pain-_

A ringing from his pocket, someone is calling.  
It's Logan.

"We're in the parking lot now, Dee. We'll be in in just a moment."

"Thank god, I think I was starting to go insane. You're too good for me, you know that?"

"It's no trouble to get off work early for emergencies like this, there is no thanks necessary."

And then there they were, Remus practically dragging Logan by the arm, only to let go a moment later to tackle Deceit.

"DAD WHAT HAPPENED WHERE'S VIRGIL WHERE DID HE GO WHAT HA-" 

Deceit wastes no time in picking Remus up, shushing him and trying to think of something to say. Remus loves his brother so much, and would do anything to protect him; something like this, the idea that bad things could happen when he wasn't there to fix or prevent them, would be devastating.

"Remus, I know you're upset, but don't yell, okay? Vee is going to be fine, he's alright now."

"Baby got hurt and I couldn't stop him… baby's hurting and I couldn't.." 

"Yeah… yeah, baby's hurting now but he'll be alright, because we're here for him, okay? We'll make it better."

"Always."

And then Logan's there too, knowing this is an intimate discussion but not one he's excluded from. He's there holding both of them, helping Deceit keep it together and comfort Remus. Because he's always there, and that's why Deceit loves him so much.

…even when he calls him 'Dee', or absolutely hoards the jam, or gets his own sons to vote against him on movie nights. 

That's what family is, isn't it? Even if it's not quite two dads and their sons, it's still family. And what else could he ask for, really? 

/// 

"Hey, Virgin! Bet you can't climb the old aspen tree!"

"That's not my name, ass!"

"Ooo, you said ass, I'm _so_ scared! Just like you're a pansy who won't climb a tree!"

"Why would I even want to climb and stupid, old tree?!"

"Because I can, and you know you can't. You're just too scared because you'd fall right off the thing."

"...go distract the playground monitor."

. . .

Too high up, way way to high up!! The tree wasn't even that big when you look at it from the ground, and now he's like, 1000 feet in the air! He's most of the way to the top, and teachers are yelling at him to get down, while at the same time all the other kids keep telling him to go higher. He doesn't think he can move in either direction at this point, stupid David was right, he's scared, he wants his papa, he wants Remus to come show him how easy it would be to get down...

He tries to take a step down to the next branch below him, maybe he can ease his way down; but viewing it the way he is, his depth perception is a little off, and he lets go of the branch he's holding on to too early-

And he's falling. 

And then everything hurts, so bad. He doesn't remember much except when papa comes and gets him, and he falls asleep somewhere along the way. 

When Virgil wakes up though, Remus is holding his hand, papa is petting his hair, and nerd papa is asking him if he needs anything.

"...am I gonna need to get a new arm?"

He wants to know why the adults think that's funny.

**Author's Note:**

> Ooh, are they dating? Still just friends? Something in between? You'll never know.
> 
> Also it's officially canon that Deceit and Remus still call Virgil 'baby' kinda in reference to the fact that 
> 
> 1)Remus probably never dropped the nickname  
> And  
> 2)Virgil will very much always be the baby of the family
> 
> Not that Virgil really minds.


End file.
